phoenix_films_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kron
The Kron (Kronn, K'onn'n) are alien creatures from the Outer Rim of space (in an unknown galaxy) whose main mission is to enslave all life in order to obtain "a more perfect collection." Their ultimate end goal is to obtain organic matter for the creation of new units, fleets, bio weapons and the like. They travel the Universe in massive mobile fleets to "assimilate" as many lifeforms as possible, one planet at a time. And upon assimilation, take whatever biomass they have collected back to either their home world or a hive. They are collectively controlled by a highly intelligent "Hive-Brain" which can not be reasoned with. Kron come in diverse forms, each individual having been engineered to fulfill a specific role. Different colors, body types and even bioweapons signify and identify each different caste. All of their technology is biological, so-called as biomorphagy or biotechnology due to their components being alive. The Kron are listed as an extreme threat by the GFA and are one of the GFA's most sinister and tough opponents. History with Arconia The first recorded contact between Arconia, her allies and the Kron was on Stardate 74522 on the Eastern Fringes of the Milky Way galaxy. There are rumors however that the Krotans had identified possible appearances of the Kron as far back as the 35th Millennium, and had engaged Hive Fleets around the same time. In 74522 The Kron emerged from an unknown sector of space, their bio-ships went undetected due to them being biologically alive so Arconia did not know of their presence so close to Earth, until it was too late. Their Hive Brain was drawn to the Milky Way by the distant asteroid miners in the Norma Arm of the Galaxy, who sent off EMPs with their mining devices. The first officially recorded first contact with the Kron came during an attack on the world of Tyran by Hive Fleet Behemoth, and from there the fleet continued through the Ultramar sector of Arconian space, consuming all the worlds in its path. The Kron were defeated, by the efforts of the 8th division of Arconian Space Marines and suffered devastating losses. The Kron were ultimately pushed out of that sector. As for the fleet in the Milky Way, It was pushed out months later without even touching Earth. - On stardate 85511 the Kron returned to the Milky Way with Hive Fleet Gorgon, changing tactics from assaulting targets as a single massed Hive Fleet to instead splitting into smaller fleets, each enveloping star systems before Arconian reinforcements could arrive. Eventually the backbone of the Hive Fleet was broken by its defeats at the Battle of the Whirling Star. However, the Arconian forces were impacted great, many asteroid colonies were eradicated, and many splinter fleets broke off from Gorgon to later wreak havoc deep within Arconian space. Recent history The Kron and the GFA have been in constant conflict for many years, bleeding into the present day. The GFA has a constant fear of Hive Fleets and are constantly on the lookout for them. Developing new tech to locate bio-masses aid greatly in catching fleets before they are to close, but stopping fleets is a harder challenge. The GFA have also been wrapped up in Operation Habbo (see more) for several years now. - The Krotan Empire has fought with the Kron for a long time, believed thousands or even millions of years. The Krotans find the Kron's "zombification" tactics to be an utter disgrace to "the art of war" and find the species disgusting and "pitiful blobs." The Emperor, however, knows they are not to be underestimated. The Kron obviously find some benefit to assimilating the Krotans as they have lost many fleets but keep returning decade after decade. (SPOILERS) After the events involving the Blue Crystal, The Kron took advantage of the Krotan Emperor's death and attacked Krotanis. A massive battle erupted on the planet and the casualties were horrendous. After eight months of fighting the Kron left Krotanis to pursue a more "fruitful" collection, as the Krotans had exhausted their fighting forces. The Kron left the Krotan Empire in shambles. It is unknown if the new Emperor of Krotanis can revive the Empire from its ruins. Description Kron units vary in size and color, as well as body type among different caste systems. The average appearance most often seen in different castes are: Tall humanoid body shape, and insectoid in nature with a solid coloration, slightly frail skinny bodies with scraggly and long arms and legs and a rugged jagged skin, legs usually have a second knee bending backward, Three claw like fingers (index, middle and thumb forming a claw) and a wide insect like head that has an almost v shaped bony frill. Arguably the most notable feature is the one bulbous and large eye (usually iridescent, shiny green/yellow) that sits right in the middle of their face. They have no notable nose or ear features as well. Their mouth usually consists of insect-like mandibles, ranging from short carpenter ant-like mandibles to bulldog ant looking ones. Short mandibles are usually more powerful but longer mandibles seem to only appear on higher up castes. Extremely high castes will sometimes have dangling, almost tentacle like mandibles. These seem to be rare occurrences and their functions are unknown. (Will add more later) Below is a list of many, but not all, castes within the Kron swarms. They give a brief description of the caste. (Overtime, each will get their own page.) The Swarm Castes: The Rank and File * Red: The most common of the Kron. The bread and butter of their swarms and the so-called cannon fodder of the caste system is weak but not to be underestimated. Can be dealt with easily but are dangerous in large numbers. Can come in many shades of red. * Blue: A stronger, more powerful caste with a blue skin color. Can come in many shades of blue. Also includes some other variants in its ranks, some have two working claw hands, while others have scorpion like pincers replacing one or both hands. Powerful and brutish. * Green: Very similar to red, however more lithe and agile and comes in shades of green. Can run on all fours and reach speeds up to 25 mph. Can move in "stalk packs" and are good at infiltration tactics. * Yellow: Yellow Kron can be bright or musky yellow, and are usually Bio-vehicle operators and/or pilots. They can be used as soldiers, but are typically not very good fighters as they were bred to "Operate" "vehicles" and to ride and train beasts of burden. * Orange: Another Caste used for fighting and soldier operations. Orange Kron are specifically bred for pushing forward the lines and making way for the rest of the swarm. Punching through enemy lines, removing obstructions, taking out tough enemy installations and engaging fearsome opponents are a few of the tasks the Orange Kron were made for. Tough and resilient, hard to take down but still has the achilles heel of all Kron...the eye. Advanced * (will add more later)